


hbd kotori

by zakipoop



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, F/F, aquors is a football team, happy birthday kotori!, kabedon, μ's is a cheerleading team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakipoop/pseuds/zakipoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dia-san, nice receive.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> happy birthday, kotori! </i></p></blockquote>





	hbd kotori

It was while watching a practice match in her second year when Kotori noticed the girl, who had a focused look on her face as she dribbled the ball pass the defences, and felt that it was inevitable fate.

After the match had finished, she had called her best friend, Umi.

'But Umi-chan, she would never notice me!' Kotori cried. 'Are you stupid? She hasn't yet, but she will eventually. You just saw her today, how would you know what kind of person she is?' Umi retorted back exasperatedly. 

_a year later ??_

Kotori was with the rest of the team, stretching and warming up. She looked around nervously as she propped her foot up against Umi's shoulder so that her legs were at an almost 200 degree angle the wrong way. 

'Umi-chan, I don't see her. Will she be here? She has to play, right?'  
'Of course she'll be here. She's captain! Would we be here without you?'

As the team finished up their stretches, Kotori took a swing of water from her bottle just as the football team came out, and nearly spit her water directly onto Nico's face, but opting instead to swallow quickly and dissolve into a coughing fit. Nico, oblivious to her massive crush on the team's captain, looked at her strangely, and asked, 'What the hell? Are you ok?'

Kotori continued coughing but waved her hand about, signalling that she was fine. But she wasn't, really. She couldn't see her, but could literally feel the knowing smirk she just knew that Umi was sending her. Dia had walked out first, long black hair tied back into a ponytail, signature stoic face resting on her face, and Kotori's vision zeroed onto her small beauty mark at the side of her lip, and wondered once again what it would be like to kiss it. It was the normal. Kotori would pray to the ground that Dia had walked on, and any small thing that Dia would do simply fuelled her hopeless pining. 

Kotori was so caught up in the clouds that she didn't notice Dia staring back at her questioningly, until Umi came up and tapped her on the back whispering, 'Close your mouth, flies will go in.' and then in a louder voice said, 'Ok girls, lets go kick some ass out there. Our routine is close to perfect, but it wouldn't be as fun if it were anything but. Number One here is a little out of it today, so lets make up for it ok?'

Kotori's attention snapped back just in time to hear Umi's last sentence and frowned when the rest of her team chuckled at the teasing, but allowed her face to relax into a small smile and said, 'Don't worry guys, I'll do my best as well!' 

As Kotori's group, μ's, was heading out to their designated spots, _aquors_ were warming up on the field, doing light stretches, and kicking a few balls back and forth. Dia, the new football captain, had noticed the greyish brown-haired girl staring at her, and was shocked by the unique colour, and the amber eyes, soft yet intensely staring. Dia had tilted her head to the side questioningly, but the girl was seemingly lost in thought. Her mouth hung open slightly, but snapped shut in the most adorable way when the blue-haired girl whispered something into her ear, accompanied by a stretch of eyes and a slight tense of shoulders when she noticed that Dia was looking back at her. The girl, her name unknown, dropped her head politely, Dia doing the same. she gave a small smile, causing Dia's heart to flutter, and turned indignantly at something the blue-haired girl had said to the team, who was laughing. They were dressed in uniforms as well, Dia noted. From the looks of it, they were the schools' cheerleading team, but Dia couldn't be too sure. balancing the football team on top of being the student council president with Eli, who she noticed was on the team as well, left little space for exploring the schools clubs. 

The match went by in a flash, both teams getting into the zone and doing their best, with Kotori cheering her hardest and Dia playing her best, and eventually resulting in _aquors_ taking the match, 4-3.

μ's continued to cheer even after aquors had scored the last goal, and the referee's whistle blowing to signal the end of the game.

As the teams lined up to shake hands, both aquors and μ's were shaking with happiness. μ's ran out to stand behind the football team, and took their positions. As the music started blasting out from the speakers, they performed their routine. And as Kotori, Rin and Nico were tossed into the air, Dia and the rest of the football team gaped openly at the flexibility and strength the cheer team had. As the music switched from heavy beats to light dance music, the aura around μ's changed completely, and so did their attitude. They became more fluid with their movements and moved along to the music, looking more like idols than cheerleaders, but the routine slowly eased back into the cheerleader genre as the danced with more jumps and turns, eventually switching into the tumbling section. As they hit their ending pose, the crowds rose into applause. Dia simply stood there covered in sweat, shocked the girl's whole personality, which seemed to shine throughout the whole 4 minute routine, until Yoshiko, number 4, nudged her on the back for being rude.

After shaking hands with the opposing team from _UTX High_ , both cheerleading and football teams went to the showers in the stadium changing rooms. Kotori had seen Dia sending glances her way, but told herself not to think too much of it. 'Maybe she thinks I'm weird;; not everyone appreciates the flexibility cheerleaders have..'

But it was quite the opposite. Dia was fascinated by the strength that the amber-eyed girl could have. 'If I had to do that,' Dia thought, 'My legs would probably snap into two on the first day, and then I'd be admitted to the hospital. How does she do that? Should I ask her? But.. wouldn't that be weird? Going up to someone and asking, _hey, how do you not snap into two halfway into the sky >_ I'd rather die. Thanks. I guess I'll have to ask her somehow.. I'd never be able to sleep again if I didn't. But how? If I just-' Her thoughts were interrupted by the short, orange-haired flyer from μ's, who was running, almost slamming into Dia as she ran back outside. 'Ah! Sorry! You weren't moving, so I didn't see you there. Great job out there, by the way! I'm Rin, from the cheer team. I'm sure Kotori would love to congratulate you-nya! I forgot my bottle outside, so I'm going to get it now. You stink, senpai, so maybe you should hit the showers as well. Ah! Sorry, I'm being rude.' The girl, Rin, had rattled her words off at lightning speed, that Dia hadn't even heard half of it. The one word that stuck to her mind like a lightblub, however, was _Kotori_. 

Before Rin could run off, Dia had stopped her with the words, 'Kotori? Is that the.. captain? With the greyish brown hair?'  
'Yep! She's in the showers now, if you want to say hi.' Rin walked around Dia once to read her name on the back of her jersey, and then, 'Kurosawa..senpai? Could you be the Kuro-san that Kotori-chan talks to Umi-chan about all the time? Anyway, if thats the case. I'm sure they would be thrilled to see you. Good luck, senpai! See you later, or back at school!'

Rin had spoken so fast, Dia's brain had a hard time comprehending what she said. After standing there for a few seconds after Rin had left, however, Dia's eyes widened and her face flushed as she realised what had been rattled off. 

Taking some time to calm herself (and her heartbeat), Dia pulled out her phone from her bag and called Ruby, her little sister, to ask 'Where are you, I'm lost, this stadium is huge?' After getting laughed at, she had been told to 'Turn right and follow the signs to the changing rooms, nee-chan!'

Dia followed the signs, which eventually led her to come face to face with the one and only 'Kotori', whose entire body went tense, but noticeably forcing herself to relax and bow respectably as she backed up against the wall to let her senpai through.

Dia felt as though her body was moving on instinct and she had no control as she slammed her arm into the space next to Kotori's face, watching closely as the amber eyes grew larger and the shoulders grew more tense, almost in slow motion.

On instinct, Kotori brought her hands up to her face hiding behind them, mostly to cover her blush, but also in case her senpai was going to hit her. Not that that would ever happen, but you know. Just in case.

A switch seemed to flick in Dia's conscience, and she snapped her arm back, rearing back dramatically, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, exclaiming a _'Sorry! I didn't mean to!' ___A blush rose on her face as she took in Kotori's expression - the red face, half hidden by the hands in front of her, held up cutely in two fists. Her side ponytail swung along with her as she bowed deeply, mumbling a hoarse 'N-no, I'm the one who should be sorry, senpai! I didn't mean to interrupt you! I-i hope you have a safe trip the rest of the way to the changing room!' and almost _sprinted_ out of the way, blush hitting her full force. 

She didn't manage to escape Dia's reflexes though, whose hand reached out to grab the moving girl's arm, effectively halting her in her tracks, watching as Kotori's blush rose further up her ears almost comically. 

'W-wait! Can I.. Can I ask you something?' Dia all but shouted into the girls face.  
'Yes, senpai?!' Kotori replied, just as nervous.  
'Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like, on a date! I- I feel like we should get to know each other more! I hope you agree!'  
'S-senpai? Are you sure? I would, um, love to do that! But, um, maybe you should, shower? N-not that you smell or anything, senpai, but a shower is good for relaxing tense muscles after an intense sport! I.. I've liked you for a very long time, and would love to see you more often!?'  
'Th- that would be great! I- I look forward to seeing you, later?'  
'Yes, senpai! Enjoy your shower!' Kotori bowed once again, before standing back up and exclaiming, 'Ah! And senpai! Good job on the game out there! I hope you do well this season!'  
'Thank you, Kotori-san! Ah, thats your only name I know.. If you don't mind, can I call you that? You can call me Dia..' Dia trailed off, getting less tense and having more of a normal conversation with Kotori.  
'Alright, D-Dia-san! Can I.. have your contact details? It would be easier to contact you that way, I believe!'

The way Dia's name flowed from those lips sounded like an angel had cried. Maybe one had.

It was the same for Kotori, who's blush had begun to calm down, but was slowly coming back to her. 

They exchanged contact details, and prepared to part ways. Kotori bowed politely once again to her senpai, Dia doing the same. Before leaving though, Kotori leaned up and landed a small peck on Dia's cheek with closed eyes, leaving Dia stunned, and rendered useless, with a shocked look on her face as she barely registered the small warmth of lips on her cheek. Not in time, though, because Kotori had already disappeared, running off in the opposite direction to meet Umi, who was waiting at the bus, wondering what was taking her friend so long.

Kotori all but jumped into Umi's arms, squealing incomprehensible words. Umi, with her fast supporter reflexes, caught her best friend midair but both fell to floor as Kotori's sheer momentum had caught her off guard. Neither minded though, as this was common for them. As Umi attempted to calmed her down, Kotori continued to rattle off her tongue, seemingly repeating once sentence over and again.

_'I kissed her!'_

-

Back in the corridor, aquors had been secretly watching the whole ordeal, and listening in to their flustered captain trying to flirt with a girl. 

As Kotori ran off, Hanamaru, her main defence, popped her head round the corner and shouted, _'Dia-san, nice receive!'_

**Author's Note:**

> dia-san, nice receive.
> 
>  
> 
> _happy birthday, kotori!_


End file.
